


Walkie Talkies

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute bonding, M/M, fluffy as shit to make up for my last angst fic, mickey and ian are so in love, mickey and liam are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mickey steals Liam a pair of walkie talkies and they play together all day. When Ian arrives, Mickey pulls his away to have a loving conversation, not realising the walkie talkie turned on in his back pocket.





	

Mickey had spent the whole day hanging out with the Gallaghers. Ian was at work and Mickey didn't like being in their apartment alone so he usually spent Ian's shifts in the Gallagher household as he loved being surrounded by family.

Mickey played with Liam, tickled his tummy and rubbed his head when he thought no one was watching. Every one saw but said nothing, Mickey was always the best with Liam. He could calm him down by picking him up or make him burst into laughter while he was sat on the other side of the room. 

The whole family thought it was adorable how much Mickey loved Liam, but not as much as Ian who couldn't contain his grin every time he saw his boyfriend bouncing little Liam on his knee or 'whispering secrets' as Liam enjoyed to call it.

Liam had a new obsession of playing spies so Mickey stole him two walkie talkies from the mall. Fiona turned a blinf eye and Ian smiled as he knew how much Mickey grumbled when he had to go to the god damn mall.

Liam passed the other walkie talkie to Mickey who looked at him in surprise. He crouched down and said 'little buddy, why don't you give it to one of your brothers to play with?' Mickey was touched by the gesture but thought Liam felt he had to share with him after he got it him. Liam's brown eyes stared at Mickey and he babbled 'you're my brother. Wanna play with you!' Mickey furrowed his brows and glanced around, nervous that someone would harshly correct the boy and shout at Mickey for making him think that. 

Debbie nodded and Fiona smiled 'that's right!' Lip didn't even have a smartass comment to make as he was glad Liam was so content with Mickey. 

Mickey relaxed 'okay bud, I will go stand in the garden and you run upstairs, let's see if we can hear each other!' He used to feel embarrassed talking to Liam as every one else baby talked to the kid. Mickey however, just spoke to him in an enthusiastic tone which Liam always responded to eagerly.

Mickey played with Liam till Ian came home and he put the walkie talkie in his back pocket. Carl graciously took Liam off his hands for a bit and Mickey enjoyed some time with Ian. They had been chatting with Debbie and Lip for a few hours till Mickey yanked Ian's hand. 'Come on,' Ian smiled as Mickey pulled him into the porch away from the kitchen.

They murmered and laughed and Ian pressed Mickey against the wall. Their foreheads touched and the walkie talkie in Mickey's pocket turned on. 

Lip's head snapped up when he heard a 'fuck, I missed you,' from Mickey who was no where to be seen. He glanced to the table but no one else seemed to hear. Ian's laugh was heard loudly and he said fondly 'I'm sat right next to you in there, Mick' Lip looked up and Carl had too acknowledged they were listening in on a breathless conversation. 

Only when Mickey replied 'fuck off, you know what I mean' and Ian hummed contently did Fiona and Debbie smile and finally start to listen in.

Ian whined 'can we go home and fuck now?' Lip looked around to find where the sound was coming from but couldn't find the source. Mickey laughed brightly and said lovingly 'Jesus, you sex addict wait a fucking hour then we can leave.' Debbie grinned that Mickey could admit he loved spending time with them.

Ian gasped and protested 'I'm not the sex addict! After the first time we banged you marched into my work the next day and said,' Ian gruffly imitated Mickey 'you got any slim jims in this shithole?' Carl snorted as he sounded exactly like Mickey.

Mickey laughed 'fuck off, firecrotch! No I didn't!' Ian giggled eagerly 'yes you did! Then I said yeah in the backroom!' They giggle at the memory and Debbie gets anxious for a moment they might start to bang. She looks around her immediate vicinity but sees no phone or whatever creepy microphone thing they were eavesdropping through.

Fiona could almost hear Mickey's smirk as he said 'you thought you where such a fucking funny guy, didn't you?' Ian replied cockily 'fuck yeah I did, fucking Mickey Milkovich had the biggest crush on me.' Lip heard the loud whack Mickey left on Ian's shoulder.

'Don't say my name like that, you fucking creep! Shut the fuck up, no i didn't!' Ian felt the rush of love he always felt even after being with Mickey for so long. 

He teased 'what, you can say you love me but can't admit you wanted to make out with me?' Ian childishly made some slurpy kissing sounds and Fiona laughed that her little brother sounded so carefree and relaxed in Mickey's company. She had seen it when they burst out laugh at the same time for no apparent reason or make eye contact communicating a whole interaction, they were practically made for each other. 

Lip was happy Ian found someone who made him so giggly. Even if that person had to be a Milkovich, who he had learnt over the years weren't that bad.

Mickey whined a 'shut up!' Debbie guessed his cheeks were probably blushing. Ian laughed happily, being this close to Mickey and just getting to talk to him fuck, t still made his heart feel all weird. 

Ian insisted 'oh my god, you wanted to do all the gay things!' Mickey knew exactly what Ian was talking about but he said firmly 'no I didn't, Ian.' The redhead replied excitedly 'yes you did! You wanted to kiss me and hold my hand and be all faggy with me!' Ian laughed amused, as Mickey tried to frown. Ian knew him too well though and would see right through it so he just smirked instead.

Mickey mumbled 'if I say it will you fuck off?' Carl could almost hear Ian's quick nod and Mickey's usual eye roll. Mickey grumbled 'I may have maybe slightly kind of liked you.'

Ian smirked 'I know you did, I used to pretend you wern't staring at me. Let you watch me all the fucking time.' Lip scoffed as he was constantly catching Mickey looking at Ian with his heart eyes. Mickey defended himself quickly 'fuck you, I don't stare!' Ian ignored him 'whatever, you're always looking at me,' he shrugged, knowing Mickey would want to play it off cool. Mickey sighed but didn't argue as he knew Ian was right and you can't win an argument against a Gallagher.

Fiona listened as they breathed with each other and she presumed they were holding each other close. She was right as Mickey let Ian manhandle him against the wall and rested his boy against his boyfriend who's heart was racing too. He was glad he wasn't the only one who felt stupidly giddy in Ian's presence, he sometimes felt embarrassed as they had been together so long. 

Debbie's eyes finally scanned to the other walkie talkie laying haphazardly where Liam had left it after Carl carried him to bed. She jabbed Lip and pointed it out and he smirked when he figured out it was the bright red plastic toy which replayed the intimate conversation.

Over the years the Gallaghers had heard Ian and Mickey flirt and hell, sometimes even be romantic with each other, but they rarely got to hear when they spoke like best friends.

Ian jabbed Mickey lightly in the abs after he pulled away from a chaste kiss. He whined 'come on we need to go back they are gonna think we are banging in here!' Debbie rolled her eyes as that is exactly what they would think if they has not heard their giggly talking.

Mickey snorted 'would be a better use of my time then this stupid fucking conversation.' Carl couldn't help but smile at how hard Mickey tried to be a tough guy. They all knew he wanted nothing more than to spend all his time with Ian. Ian exclaimed 'fuck you! You love talking to me, come on!' 

Mickey said hurriedly and slightly nervously 'I love you.' Fiona wondered how after all these years of saying it to each other how he still felt anxious every time. Even Lip could admit everyone could see their love blatantly. Ian's tone softened and he said earnestly 'I know you do, me too,' Mickey's frown was audible when he complained 'say it properly,' Ian sniggered 'now who's the whiney bitch, huh?' Mickey admitted 'I didn't say that out loud.'

Ian pressed his cool forehead closer to Mickey's burning hot one. 'Yeah but you were thinking it,' he said slightly head butting Mickey's skull. Mickey scoffed 'not my fault you can read my fucking mind,' Ian said 'yeah, guess it's mine for knowing you too much. I love you too.'

Ian dragged Mickey back to the kitchen with matching smiles and four inquisitive stares. He promised 'we weren't fucking were we, Mickey?' Mickey didn't hear him as he was staring at Ian and Debbie watched his dilated pupils. She hoped some one would look at her like that one day.

Lip snapped 'yo princess, you are staring again.' Mickey reluctantly broke his gaze and turned towards Ian's asshole brother. He started 'like I just said, I don't-' he stopped talking and looked curiously at the siblings. Ian asked for him 'shut up, you could hear us?' Debbie waved the walkie talkie in their faces as Mickey reached into his back pocket and took out the corresponding one. 

Ian shrugged and sat down while Mickey sat down next to him slowly, with a sheepish grin.


End file.
